


Who was your first love?

by RottenVelvet



Series: The Callenreese family [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash and Eiji are parents, Eiji told his daughter about his first love, Fluff, Kinda a continuation from my previous fanfic, M/M, Parents, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenVelvet/pseuds/RottenVelvet
Summary: One day, Hikari asked Eiji who was his first love and so he told her all about him.





	Who was your first love?

“Papa, who was your first love?” Big dark brown eyes looked up to another round dark brown eyes, filled with curiosity. A child is always curious, with every single thing.

 

A hand moved to push some hair behind the child’s ear. “Why do you ask? Who taught you about love?” A raven hair asked, Eiji Okumura is his name. The child pointed to the TV, “The TV.” She said. Eiji chuckled at her reply. 

 

“My first love? I wonder if you know him but I bet you do. He is a tough guy. He’s also a brave one but behind those tough and brave act, hidden a funny and cheeky personality. Not only that, he’s a loving and a caring person. Also very affectionate. Also, he’s scared of pumpkins. That surprised me.” Eiji chuckled.

 

“Was he older than you?” The child asked.

 

“No. He’s two years younger than me. I’m the oldest but he was the one who protected me from harm and danger. I tried my best to help him though.”

 

“Where did you meet him?” The child asked.

 

“When I was in New York. I was 19 years old that time. Ibe-san brought me there because I was sad and that’s how I met my first love.”  Eiji smiled.

 

“Was he your first kiss?”

“Now, how do you know about kissing?”

“The TV.”

Eiji chuckled, “Fair enough.”

 

“Yes, he was my first kiss. Well, people won’t count that as a kiss but he told me it was. He was only passing a message to me though but he still counted as a kiss-- Why am I telling you this?”

 

The child blinked. 

“Did you love him?”

 

“I love him very much. I still love him until now. I promised him that we will be together forever.” 

 

“What was his name?” The child asked.

Eiji smiled warmly,

“Ash. Ash Lynx. He’s an American.”

The child tilted her head. 

 

“How does he looks like?”

 

“He’s taller than me and has bigger build. A blonde and he has charming green eyes.” 

 

The child went quiet at first, trying to process on the details Eiji gave her. She had a lightbulb moment and she smiled happily.

 

“That’s daddy!”

“Correct. It’s your daddy.” Eiji combed her brunette hair with his fingers. 

 

“I’m hoooome! Hikarin!! Daddy's home!!”

Both of them heard Ash’s voice coming from the front door. Hikari jumped off from Eiji and happily run towards Ash. “Daddy! Daddy!”

 

_ Yes, Hika-chan. Your daddy is my first love. Ash Lynx, Aslan J Callenreese. _

_ My first love and my forever. _

_ Nobody can replace you from my heart. _

_ I love you so much. _

 

_ My soul is always with you. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea last night haha. 
> 
> I have the urge to rewrite the previous one and change Eiji and Hikari's last name to Callenreese because of a few reasons i thought of xD


End file.
